Perfect Competence
by Izno
Summary: Higurashi Kagome, an Enforcer. Hisoka, a Transmuter. Ever since Higurashi Kagome appeared out of nowhere in front of Hisoka drenched in blood, Hisoka knew. She and he were perfectly competent. Series of separate and interconnected one shots and drabbles of Hisoka and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Competence

Hisoka the magician was bored. His usually menacingly glowing eyes were dull with boredom as he let out a long yawn that he didn't bother to cover with his hand. Water dripped from the soaked wet red hair as he swept his hair up as he stood still, enjoying the water sprouting onto his body from the shower. It had been a while since he heard about Gon and Killua, and his tag with Chrollo was no luck as well. Truly his life was boring. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ going on in his life besides his endless wait for his precious fruits to ripe until they were worthy killing, and unsuccessful attempts to locate the vanished leader. How did he, of all people, end up in such situation? With just a towel around his waist, the magician stepped out of the bathroom and stepped closer to the huge window to enjoy the view outside. There must be some worthy entertainment out there _somehow_, right? A deep chuckle erupted from deep down in his chest, and it soon turned into maniac laughter as he stood there naked and excited. It didn't matter if he was bored _now_. He _was_ going to hunt down those unripen fruits waiting to be picked, and he won't stop until the very last fruit on this planet is crushed under his feet. What happened mere seconds after his moment of insanity was something Hisoka could never expect.

Higurashi Kagome had no time to think. She let one of her arrows fly as one of the low level demons approached her from behind, intending to rip her throat out and devour her flesh. It had been a while since she was engaged in such a large battle after Naraku's defeat. The reign of peace seemed to last until just few months ago, another demon rose to power intending to cause massive destruction. And to be honest, Kagome was getting tired of facing the evil. Of course, it was her duty as a priestess to protect the village, but what she just didn't get was why did all these evil forces wanted destruction and to conquer the world? The power and the glory were mere illusions in the face of death. Why not just enjoy what was given to them and live a decent life? Another demon lunged forward for her neck and Kagome effortlessly sliced the demon using her hand with her purification energy. From far, she could hear the loud battle cry of Inuyasha as he swung his gigantic sword, which effectively destroyed most of the demons that swarmed around them. Sango and Miroku stayed back at the village to kill any demons that managed to reach there. She fiercely looked up at the dark sky where the new Naraku was observing the battle with a smirk on his face.

"You coward! Come down and fight us yourself!"

"If you insist, priestess."

Jurou, as the new Naraku identified himself, suddenly appeared in front of her, and she instantly tried to move backwards but failed when Jurou grabbed her arm forcefully. His claws dug into her arm painfully, and she winced as blood started to seep through her white haori.

"Don't touch me!"

With an angry yell, Kagome let her power lose to purify the intimidating demon, but failed as he simply jumped away from her before her powers could do much damage. Kagome gritted her teeth in frustration. She heard Inuyasha call out her name, but she was too focused at the enemy in front of her. One slip, and Jurou wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"I've been thinking about what I should do with you, priestess. Although you aren't exactly the most skilled fighter, your powers are still a nuisance to me."

"So what, you are going to kill me? I'll purify you to ashes before you even lay your finger on me, demon."

"You always lack creativity, priestess. Simply killing you won't do. I want more. I want to hear you scream, writhe in pain until you beg me to kill you. Ah, it's going to be so wonderful seeing you getting crushed under my feet like a simple bug."

"You bastard!"

Kagome notched an arrow and let it soar to the demon standing few feet away from her and smirked with satisfaction when the purification power surrounding the arrow caused Jurou's body to blast into pieces. Kagome moved fast towards the falling pieces of Jurou to finish him completely before his body regenerated. A rush of raw power from Tessaiga killed all the low level demons blocking her way to Jurou, and Kagome inwardly thanked Inuyasha for the support. In no time Kagome was in front of Jurou's damaged body, with her hands glowing dangerously.

"This is the end, Jurou!"

"Not so fast!"

Sudden gush of wind surrounded Kagome and Jurou, and Kagome gasped as she recognized the path to Meidou opening from the empty space of Jurou's body. Had he planned this all along? She didn't know, but she couldn't drag Inuyasha into Hell with her. No way. There was a wide smile plastered on Jurou's face, and Kagome knew then. If she didn't kill Jurou at this moment, Jurou would somehow come back from the Meidou and find a way to destroy what she and Inuyasha tried so hard to protect.

"Jurou! Face death!"

Pulling out a small dagger she hid inside her haori, she left her ki flow into the object before piercing Jurou's head with enough force to crack through his skull. There was a loud, painful scream before there was burst of energy that surrounded Kagome and Jurou, and before Kagome knew what was going on, darkness started to eat her as Meidou grew larger by each second. She watched as the pathway to Hell sucked up the remains of Jurou, and she knew her end was drawing near.

"Kagome! Damn it!"

Kagome thought she heard Inuyasha screaming her name, and she smiled in relief, knowing that Inuyasha was safe from the Meidou's reach.

'Farewell, Inuyasha.'

There was burst of energy along with bright light, and Hisoka silently wondered who could have snuck up on him suddenly. Even before that, how didn't he know someone with such great aura? Still standing naked with just a towel covering his private, Hisoka felt his blood boil from the unexpected entertainment. Whoever this Nen user was, his power was something worthy defeating, and in a split second Hisoka had his cards ready in his hands, prepared to engage in battle. However, what he saw after the light vanished left him confused.

"Where…what…who are you?"

A girl soaked in blood stood there with a dagger-pierced head in her hand, her brows furrowed in confusion. Then, without warning, she collapsed, leaving Hisoka clueless as ever. And that was how Higurashi Kagome and Hisoka met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Inuyasha.**

**Perfect Competence**

* * *

"Is there a reason why you always wear weird clothes?"

Hisoka gave her a curious glance at her abrupt question that he found somewhat rude. Calling his fashion sense "weird." How absurd can it get? Yet he let the discomfort pass, for at this moment, he found her more entertaining than bothersome. That was probably why he let her follow him around in the first place despite that he enjoyed being alone. Of course, he occasionally enjoyed a female's company, or Illumi's since he really looked _that_ feminine, but it was truly rare for him wanting to keep someone so close to him. He observed her from the corner of his eyes as she kept on ranting about him ruining his looks with that weird taste of his. Ever since she mysteriously appeared in his hotel room, Hisoka had tried to pry some information out of her, but she refused to answer anything about herself even when he was about to slit her throat. As much as Hisoka didn't want to easily admit, but this woman truly was impressive.

"…ou should stop wearing—hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Hm? Of course I was, Kagome. You underestimate me sometimes."

"Liar! You clearly were thinking about something else. I know that face. Shippo used to make that face too!"

She continued to ramble on about him having _that face_ on, and Hisoka tried to suppress the creeping smirk on his lips. It seemed like she didn't even notice that she let something about her slip, much to his pleasure. So she had an acquaintance named Shippo. Not that it helped him to know her any better, but one day these little puzzle pieces will become one, and when that day come, she might be even more worthy to kill.

"What's up with that creepy smile anyways? Hey Hisoka! Are you listening?"

"Like I said, Kagome, I always listen to what you are saying. Would you like to test me?"

Flashing his special "innocent" smile, he ruffled the flushed girl's hair and walked away as Kagome stood there a little flustered and annoyed at the same time. From the past few weeks, Kagome came to realize that the seemingly cheerful man was actually very dangerous with his fickle and violent nature. One moment he was a playful jester and the next he became a ruthless, sadistic killer. Truly, for her to go up against him (even though the matter was as trivial as clothing) was like a suicide, something she always regretted at the end of the day for her recklessness. But it seemed that this dangerous magician had taken his liking to her, and she could use it to her advantage. For now, that is.

"Wait Hisoka! So why do you always wear those ridiculous clothes and make up?! Answer me you bastard!"

* * *

06/29/2013

Thank you for the reviews and follows! :)

The story will be alternation between long-short chapters.

Hopefully I'll be updating faster for the next chapter!

Your reviews and feedbacks are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Inuyasha.**

**Perfect Competence**

* * *

She gritted her teeth in pain as she was mercilessly thrown against the solid wall across the room. The impact from the wall shook through her entire body, and the shock of it stirred up her insides, making her cough up stomach fluids. She glared at the strangely dressed man, who seemed to enjoy her pain very much, standing a few feet away from her. Spitting out the bitter taste in her mouth, Kagome struggled to stand up straight only to be pulled and thrown to another wall with some kind of invisible force. Whatever power the man had, with a flick of his finger, she was thrown around like a doll, unable to control her own body. What was he?

"Feel like answering my questions now?" His voice, sickeningly sweet and teasing, irritated her. Instead of replying, she simply spit out the pooling saliva and glared at him, her eyes burning with fury. What she didn't expect was that the man's face immediately became a little flushed as his pupils dilated in…pleasure? Her every glares and struggle only seemed to arouse him even more, and for once in some long, long time Kagome felt disgusted. What was this guy, a M?

"Ah, those look in your eyes! It's making me even more excited!"

Or maybe he's a S.

Even before her thoughts about the perverted and weird yet extremely dangerous guy before her concluded, she was suddenly pulled towards him. As she was dragged towards him, Kagome saw the raw excitement on his face that told her this guy was no ordinary guy who was giving her pain just because she wasn't answering him. That arousal, that excitement, that _hunger_, everything about him was screaming danger. She needed to get away from him, _now_. She stretched out her arm and gathered her spiritual energy and blasted it towards him with all her might, hoping that the force will push her away from him. For a moment, the surprised look that flashed on his face made Kagome feel satisfied, but such satisfaction didn't last as she was pulled with much more brutal force, and his cold, large hand gripped her around the neck.

"You seem to have great understanding of nen, but at the same time handle it like a beginner. Hm~ A true puzzle indeed."

"Let…me go…you bastard!"

Kagome clawed at the tightening hand around her neck, attempting to escape from the death grip that was choking the air out of her lungs. What was nen? Perhaps he meant her reitsu? Did it matter? With her life getting sucked out of her, there was no time for her to ponder about Nen or whatever it was. Kagome wheezed as she felt her limbs growing heavy due to lack of air. Just when she was about to faint, she felt his fingers around her neck loosen, dropping her on to the fluffy bed. Coughing and gulping for air, she looked up at the man with teary eyes silently wondering why he had suddenly let her go.

"It would be such a pity if I kill you when you have such potential to grow much stronger. Plus, you managed to gain enough of my interest to live. Isn't that wonderful?"

Kagome shuddered at the man's words, remembering Jurou had said something like that before attempting to kill her. Why was it that she always came across these creatures and men that had some abnormal tastes? And at that moment Kagome could finally conclude her thoughts about the man.

He definitely was a S.

An extreme one at that.

* * *

The moment she opened her eyes, Hisoka knew that this petite yet well-toned woman would live. That look in her shining obsidian eyes reminded him of his little prey Gon, and at that moment he couldn't help but to smile. Her body was tense, ready for any surprise attacks, and her eyes continued to search him for any signs of ill intent. She wasn't a naïve little boy like Gon, but a more adept and experience fighter who had encountered countless enemies. She was in middle of becoming ripened fruit. Was she going to be his newest collection to his toy box?

Oh, it was a definite yes.

"What do you want from me!"

Her voice was raspy from his ruthless choking, and he stared down at her with playfulness. He wanted a lot of things from her, of course. It had been a while since he had another worthwhile mystery like her to appear. For Hisoka, this woman in front of her was a bundle of questions he couldn't solve. For example, he noticed how her aura circulated with ease, well controlled and smooth than any other experienced nen users he had seen. However, the way she handled her nen during the fight was like that of a novice, simply blasting her energy instead of using ken or any other nen techniques.

"What do I want from you? Well, that's a hard question."

He grinned at her and she frowned. Chuckling, he attached a strand of bungee gum on her and pulled her towards him. Feeling herself getting pulled towards him, Kagome grabbed the mattress with all her might, but with one more flick, she was in his arms again, her left cheek stuck to his right hand like a gum. She tried to glare up at him as much as possible, but Hisoka's left had covered her eyes to prevent her exciting him even more than she did already. Trying his best to suppress his excitement and rising bloodlust, Hisoka let out couple of deep breaths as he uncovered his left hand from her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Hi…Higurashi Kagome…"

"Hm! A good name suiting a good girl."

"Wah?"

His cheerful comment made Kagome blush in embarrassment, and Hisoka grinned as he ruffled her raven locks and lowered his upper body to her eye level. His golden eyes pierced her blue ones, and she flinched as she saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes. That look in his eyes were much more ruthless and dangerous than those she had seen in Sesshomaru's, and it scared her. Just how dangerous was this man?

"I'm Hisoka. Nice to meet you, Kagome. Please treat me well!"

And with her small nod, their unusual relationship began.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! :)

Please enjoy :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Hunter x Hunter. **

**Perfect Competence**

* * *

Jurou was smiling at her. She thought he was dead, but he was somehow standing in front of her, flashing her a charming smile that pissed her off. He was in many ways so different yet identical to the defeated foe Naraku. Jurou had piercingly icy blue eyes unlike the menacing crimson eyes of Naraku. His hair was short and shaggy, not wavy and long like Naraku's. His smile, at first glance, was very charming and bright unlike when Naraku smiled, which always gave her a creepy feeling. And most importantly, Jurou wished to kill his enemies with his own hands while Naraku simply lurked in the shadows, too cautious to actually show himself at the battlefield. But still the two demons were strikingly familiar when it came to accomplishing their goals. Do whatever it takes, take any opportunities and chances comes across your way, and make sure to eliminate all enemies. They both believed sacrifices and destruction were necessary to become the masters who ruled the world or whatever the plans were. And that Jurou, the one that she pierced the skull with her energy charged dagger, was alive and smiling at her, those cold blue eyes piercing her own.

"Bastard! Why are you still alive?!"

"Why am I still alive? Priestess. You ask weird things."

"I killed you myself! I cracked open your skull and stabbed your useless brain with my dagger! Why are you still alive!"

"Why am I still alive, you ask? Why do you ask when you are the one who let me live?"

"What..?"

At an unexpected response, Kagome let out a gasp, her mind trying to process what the demon just had said. She let him live? Out of all people, **_she_** let him live? No, it couldn't be true. She truly had killed him. She still remembered how blood and brain matter splashed all over her the moment her dagger pierced through the thick skull of the cursed demon, and the blood curling, beastly cry that erupted from the said demon's throat. His body was sucked up into the meidou, and she was so sure he was dead. It must be a dream, she thought. It had to be a dream. Or an illusion at most. There was no way that Kagome would let a second Naraku to live at the risk of thousands and millions of lives.

"The more you think, the more you'll understand, priestess."

"Huh?"

At a flash the demon was in front of her, her and his blue eyes locked together in a tense gaze. His cold hands came up to her face, and Kagome unconsciously flinched but was unable to move her body. It felt like her limbs were paralyzed under his blue gaze, the one that was filled with so much madness and bloodlust just some time ago on the battlefield. His hand softly touched her warm cheek and she unknowingly sucked in some air, not sure what the demon wanted from her.

"I wish to ask you one question. What is your purpose as a priestess in Feudal Era?"

"To kill annoying bitches like you, you trash."

At her biting response Jurou let out a hollow chuckle before he smirked down at the smaller woman.

"That is very true. If you think about it, your fate was sealed when you were born with the Jewel inside of you. How you were pulled into the well was because the Jewel sensed the rising of Naraku, and to destroy Naraku completely it purposely shattered itself so that the individuals tied by the Shikon's string of fate would come together and seal Naraku in the Jewel, perishing both forever."

"So? What's your point."

"Nothing! Besides that you and your friends have done incredible job of being the Jewel's toy. And now, even that man who took you in is meddled in this entire Jewel business. It's quite fun to watch, you know?"

"Teme! Don't be a coward and show yourself, and prove to me you are still alive!"

"In due time, priestess. Until then…"

Kagome felt an unwanted intrusion of Jurou's claws in her abdomen, and she looked down just in time to see that Jurou's hand, which had dug itself deep into her stomach, retreat back to Jurou, splashes of red liquid splattering across his face.

"You…son of a…bitch!"

"It's a payback for what you did to me back then. Then take care, priestess. Until we meet again…"

She woke up with sharp pain in her abdomen, and it didn't take too long for her to realize that the damage Jurou had done to her was quite real. Blood was oozing out from her scar, and she coughed up the clogging blood in her throat and spat it out. Wiping a thin trail of blood from the corner of her mouth, she chuckled slightly and laid her head back on the forest floor and gazed up at the night sky. This kind of pain, she was used to already from her days back in the Feudal Era and her days spent here. But what she couldn't stand was the incredible loneliness that surrounded her. She was lying alone with a small fire next to her, the magician nowhere to be seen. Hisoka seemed to have set off to somewhere else while she was sleeping, and so she was completely alone right now. Kagome could heal herself of course, but her previous encounter with some weird bunch of people drained her energy completely, and she was too tired and lazy to heal herself in her drained state. If Hisoka found her like this, he would definitely scoff at her current state and leave her to die, his interest towards completely dissipated. At that thought Kagome chuckled and poured her last ounce of energy into her wound, at least covering the outer layer of skin to cover the internal damage. Just as her healing light vanished from her hands, Hisoka stepped out from the tall bush playing with the cards.

"Hm, Kagome. You didn't have fun all by yourself while I was gone, did you?"

"No worries, Hisoka. That trash wasn't worth your time."

"Hm, if you say so."

At her words, Hisoka lost his interest to the blood spattered around the camping site and started to stack the cards. Such a fickle bastard, Kagome cursed under her breath, but she soon returned her gaze back to the starry sky. Somehow she didn't feel lonely again.

* * *

Quite long for the short chapter I guess?

Please review! 3


End file.
